Angel Wings
by StarSpinner678
Summary: We all know at this point about the angel wings found at the end of Lost Souls, but who was the Angel who lost their wings? This is my idea if the Angel did, in fact, get left to fend for itself on earth.


**I was just reading through the ShadowHunter Codex today, when this idea came to me. I don't remember anything about the Angel who's wings were taken, so forgive me if I've simply forgotten, but here is a fanfiction on the subject. Set in early Heavenly Fire, in another country because why not.**

 **All references to the Shadow World, including the names of Demons and Angels have come from the many SH books, and the Codex.**

* * *

Daniel and Elizabeth Ravenwood were out on patrol in the suburbs around the city, when they heard a smash of glass and a scream. With only half a glance to the other, the siblings pulled out their seraph blades, checked their stele's were still in their pockets (they had a family reputation for losing them that dated back at least a hundred years) and ran in the direction of the noise. It was only a block over, but it was difficult to pass the throng of people on the footpath early on a saturday, even though they were glamered to invisibility. It also didn't help that everyone had stopped and was looking towards the top window of a shopping complex.

They managed to scramble through, climbing along the fences, and reached the open doors of the building, but a quick glance inside the building told them that they would not be able to get up there fast enough if it was the demon they thought it was.

"Parkour!" Dani exclaimed quietly, looking up the outside of the building. Sure enough, there were enough windowsills, gardens, and garden grates to climb successfully up the side.

Lizza stretched her arms over her head once before jumping up to the first window, her hands and feet making contact simultaneously. Not willing to be outdone by his older sister, Dani sheathed his sword, jumped up onto the next wall garden, and started climbing up as fast as he could.

They flew through the window, Lizza moments before Dani, and crouched, giving their eyes a moment to adjust to the dim of the room.

At first all they saw was the human shape in the furthest corner, pointing at something above their heads, a scream caught in it's throat. The thought that they might have had the Sight didn't register then, but they turned around anyway, and saw the demon they had been chasing all around the city for weeks: the Kuri.

"Australia: Home of big spiders," Dani commented, stepping back in awe.

The Kuri demon was twice as big as it was in the last encounter, two weeks ago, reaching at least a meter, if not more, in width. Shiny black, with eight pincer-tipped legs would have been scary enough, but the fangs extending from their eye sockets just made it nothing short of disturbing. This is not the kind of spider you'd want anywhere near your house.

"Harut," Lizza named her blade, holding it out in front of her.

Dani followed, naming his in the name of the Angle Ariel. Both blade lit up with a magnificent blue light, and, though the roof wasn't very hight, the spider demon backed itself into the top corner, making an awful clicking noise in protest.

"You're not getting away this time, vermin!" Lizza shouted, lunging.

The spider was ready, having already successfully dodged the exact same attack several times before, but Dani was ready, too. As the spider skittered to the side slipping down the wall and away from Lizza, it was forced towards Dani and a fast sweep of Ariel's power removed two of eight legs, making it fall clumsily to one side and down to the floor. Lizza took its moment of prone to hack off three back legs, leaving it with three. Unable to stand, it shuddered and twitched helplessly on the ground, the clicking getting faster and more distressed. Dani quickly drove the blade home, looking away as it burst into fine dust, and then finally faded altogether.

Lizza was grinning when he looked up, the adrenalin making her eyes sparkle. Within a few moments, Dani felt it too. The exhilarating after-rush of getting rid of a demon that's been hanging around far too long.

Sheathing their blades, they gave each other a high five, and a small whoop of excitement.

"See, I told you, it was already expecting that attack move. You've got to branch out," Dani pointed out. "Sometimes, it's better to let the demon make the first move,"

"Maybe you should make the first move sometimes, too." Lizza poked back. "If I remember, you've always waited."

"I'm a patient person," Dani laughed, feeling his body, and heartbeat, relax again. "If you think-"

There was a small noise in the corner of the room, a whimper, and both Shadowhunters turned to face the person in the corner, a little sheepish for forgetting about them.

At first glance, they both thought it was a girl huddled in the corner, long, dirty blonde hair covering her shoulders, but looking at her now, there were some very masculine features, but neither could put a finger on what it was. She whimpered again, and scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey, you ok?" Dani stepped forward, using a low, soft voice.

Lizza rolled her eyes, "It's a mundane, Dani," and turned back to the window to climb out. Before she could, though, they both saw the definite shake of her head from behind her hands.

"Do you want to come with me? Or do you want me to fetch someone else for you?" Daniel continued, crouching down on his toes, watching her closely.

Again the girl shook her head, took in a deep and shaky breath, and whispered slowly, 'Are you the Nephilim?'

"We are," the older Ravenwood stood by the window, leaning against the frame. The pause that followed stretched out, much longer than either demon hunters were comfortable with.

Dani scooted a little closer, making sure he made a noise on the littered floor, despite his Stealth and Silence runes across his arms. The room must have been an old storage room, there was a janitor cart tipped over by the wall, and shelves had been knocked clean, their possessions lying haphazardly across the floor. "Can you see me?" the 19 year old asked.

'I can see you, Shadow Hunters, but you cannot see me.' The girl stood up, still not looking at them, but not turning away. She was wearing a very old, very dirty cargo jacket she probably got at a second hand clothing store, and a pair of badly patched up jeans. 'Thank you for saving me, now I shall leave.' With her back to the wall, she inched her way across the door.

"Wait a moment," Dani cut her off by jumping ahead of her. "You can see us, we can see you, you could see that," He waved his hand in the direction of where the demon disappeared, "and you are hurt. Let us help you, please."

The girl cursed, but there was an innocence around her still, as if she did not understand the meaning of such a word. Both warriors thought they had her convinced to return to the institute with them, when she suddenly bolted for the door, shoving it open and disappearing down the hall.

"Well," the 21 year old wiped her hands on her gear, dusting them off, "That's the end of that. Come on, mum'll want to know we got the demon finally." Lizza threw herself out the window and climbed down.

With a sigh, Dani followed.


End file.
